Christmas Songs Dragonball Style
by Angels Fury
Summary: A bunch of songs written to the tunes of Christmas songs


A/N: These are just some songs that I wrote that go to the tune of Christmas songs. The songs that I used are in parentheses.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days of Christmas.Saiyan Style (Twelve days of Christmas)  
  
One the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a harpy yelling at a Saiyan One the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two demon spawns. One the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three eternal dragons. One the forth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four final flashes. One the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five KAME HA MEHASSSSS! One the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six evil tyrants. One the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven Dragonballs One the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight Glares are glaring. One the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine Son Grins grinning One the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten baka humans One the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven pranks by Dende One the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve frying pans of doom.  
  
Ki Blasts (Jingle bells)  
  
Dashing through outer space. In a single engine Saiyan pod. Through the stars they go. Planning evil all the way. Ha Ha Ha Baka humans scream. Bringing spirits down. Oh what fun it is to fight and kill every human spawn OHHHHH Ki blasts. Ki blasts. Ki blasts flying through the air. Oh what hell the earth has become because of these Saiyans hey! Ki blasts. Ki blasts. Ki blasts flying through the air. Oh what hell the earth has become because of these Saiyans hey!  
  
Vegeta The Pissed Off Saiyan (Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer)  
  
There's Radditz and Turls And Bardock and Nappa, Kakarot and Gohan And Goten and Trunks But do you recall The most pissed off Saiyan of them all?  
  
Vegeta the pissed off Saiyan (Saiyan) Had a very bad attitude (Like an asshole) And if you were to ever cross him (Cross him) You would even say he blows (Don't even go there) All of the other Saiyans (Saiyans) Used to laugh and call him names (Like the short vegetable head) They never let poor Vegeta (Vegeta) Win in anything (Like a sparing match)  
  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve Goku came to say (He He He) Vegeta with your ego so high Won't you become a super saiyan tonight? Then all the Saiyans feared him (Feared him) And they screamed out in terror (AHHHHH!!!!) Vegeta the pissed off Saiyan (Saiyan) You'll go down in Saiyan history! (Like Brolli)  
  
Joy To The World Dragonball Style (Joy To The World)  
  
Joy to the world! Hercule is dead. Let earth cheer this now Rip off his Afro Then burn it to smolders And Saiyans and Z Fighters cheer And Saiyans and Z Fighters cheer And Saiyans and Saiyans and Z Fighters cheer  
  
Joy to the world, Vegeta shall reign With Bulma and Trunks by his side While fields and flood and rocks, Hills and plains Scream in much terror Scream in much terror Scream, Scream, in much terror.  
  
Vegeta rules the world without truth and grace, And makes the Z Fighters prove The glories of ki manipulation And the wonders of blowing stuff up And the wonders of blowing stuff up And the wonders and wonders of blowing stuff up  
  
No more will die today Because Vegeta is at bay By the frying pan of doom Which has come onto his head Started by Son Chichi Started by Son Chichi Started, started by Son Chichi  
  
Vegeta rules the world without truth and grace, And makes the Z Fighters prove The glories of ki manipulation And the wonders of blowing stuff up And the wonders of blowing stuff up And the wonders and wonders of blowing stuff up  
  
Rejoice! Rejoice in the most high, For Goku has come back to life Just like annoying pests He will always come back To fight off all evil tyrants To fight off all evil tyrants To fight off, and fight off all evil tyrants.  
  
Piccolo Is Coming To Town (Santa Claus Is Coming To Town)  
  
You better watch out You better not scream Better run, I'm telling you why Piccolo is coming to town.  
  
He's making a list, And checking it twice; Gonna find out who's gonna die or live. Piccolo is coming to town.  
  
He hears you when you're screaming He knows when you're running He knows what you are thinking So think nothing ill of him for your own life's sake!  
  
O! You better watch out! You better not scream Better run, I'm telling you why. Piccolo is coming to town.  
  
A/N: This next song is not one of mine. It is a published song and it does not belong to me but it is one of my favorite Christmas songs. This song is not for any Santa lovers because it contains a lot of Santa bashing. Well here it is.  
  
The Night Santa Went Crazy (By Weird Al Yankovic)  
  
Down in the workshop all the elves were making toys For the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys When the boss busted in nearly scared 'em half to death Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath From his beard to his boots he was covered with ammo Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo And he smiled as he said with a twinkle in his eye, "Merry Christmas to all - now you're all gonna die!"  
  
The night Santa went crazy The night St. Nick went insane Realized he'd been gettin' a raw deal Something finally must have snapped in his brain  
  
Well the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage And he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage He got Dancer and Prance with an old German Luger And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddie Kruger And he picked up a flamethrower and he barbequed Blitzen And he took a big bite and said, "It tastes just like chicken!"  
  
The night Santa went crazy The night Kris Kringle went nuts Now you can't hardly walk around the North Pole Without steppin' in reindeer guts  
  
There's the National Guard and the F.B.I. There's a van from the Eyewitness News And helicopters circlin' round in the sky And the bullets are flyin' the body count's rising And everyone's dyin' to know, oh Santa, why? My my my my my my You used to be such a jolly guy  
  
Yes Virginia, now Santa's doing time In a federal prison for his infamous crime Hey, little friend, now don't you cry no more tears He'll be out with good behavior in 700 more years But now Vixen's in therapy and Donner's still nervous And the elves all got jobs working for the postal serve And they say Mrs. Claus she's on the phone every night With her lawyer negotiating the movie rights  
  
They're talkin' bout - the night Santa went crazy The night St. Nicolas flipped Broke his back for some milk and cookies Sounds to me like he was tired of getin' gypped  
  
Wo, the night Santa went crazy The night St. Nick went insane Realized he'd been getting' a raw deal Something finally must have snapped in his brain Wo, something finally must have snapped in his brain Tell ya, something finally must have snapped.in his brain 


End file.
